The not so Expected
by Nika Ashton Malfoy
Summary: With Haruko's return. Can Naota forget his wrath and accept 'good fortune' or is it all just another ploy to use his head?The next chapter will be up soon as I can get to it. My file was destroyed, but it shouldn't take long. might take a while . .'


The Not So Expected

_Before we knew it, seasons had come and gone. Still no one knew where Haruko had gone in her endless search to find Atomsk. The adults got all excited, even though they said they wouldn't, when they fixed the metal mechanical factory. As smoke billows out twice a day, the same time everyday, covering the town in an opaque mist, I can't help but listen for the sound of her vespa roaring up from behind me. It's sometimes harder than ever to think, to remember, now, that there's a world outside of Mabase City; that Haruko was even here, cept the tilted form of the factory, and that hand that stands ever poised to iron out the wrinkles. This time I'll follow her wherever she goes, after all, I'm not just a kid anymore, I've grown into a man; but my love for her remains. I still remember the day when Haruko left. I can't forget that was the day I told her how I thought I'd felt. I had known in that moment with the Pirate King inside of me, that I'd loose her. But my reoccurring dream tells me that the things I'd felt with him there weren't him. _

_In my dream, I'm in my room playing a song on Haruko's old bass when she walks through my door in all of her strangeness. We hang out for a while, and everything's the way it was. It's late, I'm in my bed and suddenly she's lying there next to me._

" _What, Why did you come back now? After all this time." Naota realized that she was the reason for his sadness in the past years. Before he could speak any further however, Haruko silenced him by placing her fingers over his lips. _

_Whispering, she answered him "yours is the only head that works. And besides," she suddenly stared right at me in all her seriousness, "you're the one I saw first, Ta-Kun." And I realize that this is the same way she's looked at me only once before; and without a sane thought or rationalization, I feel the need to kiss her again. And so I did, I kissed her with all my soul. After all, 'nothing can happen until you swing the bat' that's what she told me on that day when Mabase was almost destroyed, and as things get perverted I wake up, clutching Haruko's guitar and whishing it was her instead. That she'd come home, that she'd come back for me, and that we'd be together._

_I'm dating Ninamori now, after all that happened she was the only one who decided to stay by my side. Mamimi left for America to visit Tasuke and during her trip fell in love with an aspiring football player, they'll be married soon. After realizing that I was in the middle of all that had happened everyone just decided that I wasn't worth their time, that day was the last I'd seen of the guys._

_Damn it, why, why is it that she would fuck him and then leave me here. I may be the one she saw first, but she never even realized that I could've fallen in love with her. I couldn't just be the one she _saw_ first; I wanted her to _be_ my first. It didn't matter that I was a kid, I was, am in love with her. And so as Amarou suggested, I was jealous, but I was also very angry. Haruko, Raharou, whatever your name is, 'Why can't you love ME?'_

The door to Naota's room opened and he stopped dead as if a barrier'd been erected, shock covering his face like it were his ticket into a masquerade ball. Standing by his desk, reading his diary was the one person he had longed to see, to wrap his arms around, "Get Out." And he wanted nothing more than to do so, but refused to give her the satisfaction.

"You've gotten better looking, not so awkward. You're all grown up, Takun." She stated as she turned to look upon him.

"Leave, now." Naota said, entering fully his place of residence. Ignoring him, she stepped close enough to him that with a bow of his head, or rather now, hers, they would be touching.

"Wow," she started, looking into his face, "you've grown so tall, now you're the bigger one." And without warning she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his broad, well-sculptured chest.

"Why, I mean, why come back now? It's been six years." He asked, remembering that she was the reason for his past misery.

"I'm sorry Naota, but I had to go. It was my job." He went to open his mouth but she stopped him, "But that's over now. I've been fired, so I figured I'd hide out here for a while." She snuggled into him closer. He decided that he would figure it all out in the morning; he was too tired to think. He'd figure it out in the morning.


End file.
